1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an automotive seat cushion height adjustment assembly for adjusting the height of a seat cushion.
2) Description of the Related Art
Manual and power lift devices, or height adjusters, for automobile seats are commonly known in the automotive industry. Many of these devices allow an operator to raise or lower either the front of the seat, the rear of the seat, or both the front and rear of the seat. Typically, in order to raise both the front and rear, separate mechanisms are provided for raising the front of the seat independently of the rear of the seat.
Raising the front of the automotive seat independently of the rear of the seat requires a more complicated design, and typically, two independent actuators. If the seat is manual, then two levers or knobs are required, or alternatively, if the seat is power, then two motors are required. This technique of raising an automotive seat makes raising the front portion of the seat parallel to the rear portion of the seat difficult.
Additionally, traditional methods of raising automotive seats are not modular, and involve components which are not interchangeable or adaptable to different vehicle seats and vehicle configurations.
A seat cushion assembly for use with a seat assembly of an automotive vehicle comprising a seat cushion frame having an inboard support member spaced from and parallel to an outboard support member wherein each of the inboard and outboard support members extend longitudinally between a front end and a rear end. A seat mounting assembly having an inboard mounting member spaced from and parallel to an outboard mounting member is adapted to mount the seat assembly to the vehicle. The assembly further includes a driven pivot shaft coupled to and extending between the inboard and outboard mounting members adjacent one of the ends of the seat cushion frame and a slave pivot shaft coupled to and extending between the inboard and outboard mounting members adjacent the other end of the seat cushion frame. A first pair of links interconnect the driven pivot shaft to the inboard support member and the outboard support member and a second pair of links interconnect the slave pivot shaft to the inboard support member and the outboard support member. A drive assembly is coupled to the driven pivot shaft for selectively rotating the shaft and pivoting the first pair of links to move the associated end of the seat cushion frame between a lowered position adjacent the seat mounting assembly and a raised position spaced above the seat mounting assembly. A joining link is interconnected between the first pair of links and the second pair of links for rotating the slave pivot shaft and pivoting the second pair of links to simultaneously move the associated other end of the seat cushion frame between the lowered position and the raised position upon actuation of the drive assembly.